


Unwanted Plans

by LadyCosmos



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCosmos/pseuds/LadyCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa thinks Haru needs some help starting a relationship with Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [marukaprompts](http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/65404852824/i-honestly-read-the-first-ask-and-was-crying-on).

“Mako-chan,” Nagisa called to his friend distractedly.  Makoto excused himself from Gou and turned to Nagisa.

“Hmm?”

“Haru-chan is really intent when he races Rin-chan.” Makoto chuckled softly as he turned to watch his friends finish their lap.  Rin seemed especially smug which meant he managed to beat Haru, even if just by half a second.

“They’ve always been that way, you know.  I wouldn’t say Rin makes Haru more competitive but it’s something.”

Nagisa hummed and Haru walked towards them taking the towel offered by Makoto.

“Good job, Haru.”

“Hn.” Haru agreed, turning to continue watching the swim practice.  Rin lined up with his relay team, slapping Nitori on the back as the boy smiled up at him.

Nagisa considered Haru as Rin took the starting position, body tense before releasing to arc into the water.  Haru never took his eyes off Rin, following him to the end of the pool and back, and only turned away when Rin pulled himself out of the water.

Curious, Nagisa filed the look away for later consideration.

++

“Haru-chan, Mako-chan!” Nagisa bounded up the stairs to greet his friends at lunch.  Rei followed at a more leisurely pace behind him, carrying the other boy’s food.  Makoto raised his hand in friendly greeting while Haru just glanced at Nagisa before continuing eating.

“Hey, hey, I have an idea!” Nagisa bounced excitedly on his knees before taking the bento Rei was trying to hand him. “There’s a new movie coming out this weekend I really want to see.  Why don’t we all go together? “

Rei agreed readily saying it would be a good team bonding experience to do something outside of school and swimming.  Haru glanced at Makoto, silently conveying something before turning back to his food.  Makoto responded for both of them.

“That’s fine but Haru and I promised to watch the twins on Sunday so we can’t be out too late.”

“Great!” Nagisa pumped his fist into the air. “Then Haru-chan, you can invite Rin-chan, too!”

Another looked passed between Haru and Makoto.  Makoto just shrugged when Haru frowned.

“If you want Rin to come, you invite him.” Haru stated before picking up his lunch and standing. “Makoto.”

Nagisa frowned, eyes crinkled in thought as he watched Haru leave.  That hadn’t gone exactly as he’d planned.  Makoto sighed as he stood, leaning towards Nagisa for a second.

“Don’t worry.  I’ll make sure gets the invite.”

++

Saturday afternoon rolled around to a beautiful summer day.  Makoto was true to his word and Rin had joined up with the group.  Nagisa watched thoughtfully as Rin and Haru bickered back and forth, no real bite to the arguments.  It was more like teasing. 

_Or flirting_ , Nagisa wondered.  And Rin definitely had a predatory look on his face when he looked at Haru.

 A smile slowly spread across his face.

“Haru, do you want anything to drink?” Makoto asked as they headed into the theater.  Just as Haru started to answer, Nagisa broke in.

“Hey!  Why don’t we go and save everyone seats and Rin-chan and Haru-chan can get the snacks?”  Before anyone could disagree, Nagisa grabbed Rei and Makoto’s arms and dragged them away. “Make sure you get me extra pocky!”

Rei wrenched his arm from Nagisa once they were at the theater.

“What was that about, Nagisa?” he asked curiously, not sure whether to be upset for being pulled by his arm or not.  Nagisa rocked back and forth on his feet as he looked at Rei and Makoto.

“Well…” he started, “Rin-chan and Haru-chan seem to be getting along better now.  I thought maybe they could use more time together.  Work on their relationship!”

Rei and Makoto exchanged wary glances, an unspoken understanding passing between the two concerning Nagisa and scheming.

“Nagisa,” Makoto said softly, “I’m not sure Haru…”

“No time to talk!” Nagisa interrupted, pulling on Rei and Makoto again, “We have to go get seats for everyone.”

++

Somehow, Nagisa had arranged everyone so that Rin and Haru sat together while Makoto was separated by him and Rei.  Haru had glanced at the seating arrangement and then at Makoto, eyebrow raised questioningly.  Makoto had just shrugged helplessly when Nagisa had insisted everyone would be fine and sit and enjoy the movie. 

Halfway through the movie, Haru left the theater to return and sit next to Makoto.

Nagisa had huffed with frustration but didn’t let it discourage him.

When everyone filed out after the movie ended, he quickly made his way towards Haru and Makoto, an idea forming in his head.

“Hey, Makoto,” he began innocently.  When Makoto turned towards him, soft smile on his face, Nagisa took a moment to feel just a little bad. “You have to go home early because you’re watching the twins tomorrow but that doesn’t mean Haru has to leave too, right?”

Sighing, Makoto turned to Haru whose face quickly went from curious to annoyed.

“That’s really up to Haru…” Makoto let his sentence hang, rubbing the back of his neck distractedly.

“I’m tired.  Let’s go home, Makoto.” Shoving his hands in his pockets, Haru took off down the road not waiting to see if Makoto followed.

Tension hung in the air as Makoto turned to Nagisa.

“Nagisa, what is going on?”

“Hmm?  Nothing!” Nagisa beamed at Makoto, waving his hands. “Nothing at all.  I just thought it would be fun to spend more time with Haru-chan.  Ahh!!  I know!  Why don’t we all come over tomorrow and help you?”

“We’ve watched the twins before so it’s not a problem.  Actually,” Makoto smiled fondly, glancing at Haru’s disappearing figure, “I think Haru enjoys it more than he says.”

“Makoto!” Haru yelled from down the street, waiting for him under a streetlight.

“Ah, I have to go.” Makoto waved to his friends as he turned away, hurrying towards Haru.  Nagisa watched them for a moment before turning to Rei and Rin.

“I hope you don’t have any plans for tomorrow.”

++

It had been two weeks now since Nagisa had started interrupting the time Haru and Makoto spent together.  Each day that passed it became more and more obvious that Nagisa was following some sort of scheme he had concocted.  When Haru had asked Rei about it, the boy had claimed no knowledge of what Nagisa was doing and Haru believed him.

And that made his frustration with Nagisa worse.

By this point, Haru knew what was going on.  He knew what Nagisa was trying to do and while it bothered him, he wasn’t sure if it was something he needed to worry about.  Makoto seemed to have just accepted Nagisa’s antics and played along; but Haru could see the strain in his smile lately and knew they couldn’t let this continue.

“Mako-chan, don’t you think it would be nice if Rin-chan could talk to Haru-chan like you do?” Nagisa hovered over Makoto’s back as he sat at the pool edge, timing Rei and Haru.

“Rin and Haru already talk.” Makoto murmured distractedly as he wrote down the times. “Good job, Rei!  You beat your record by a second.”

“But it’s not the same,” Nagisa whined, rubbing his head on Makoto’s back, “You and Haru-chan do this weird eye talking and leave everyone else out.  You should teach Rin-chan that!”

Haru let himself float closer to the two, wondering if it was time to talk to Nagisa about why this wasn’t going to continue anymore.  Even if Makoto didn’t mind, Haru was getting tired of all the hints and pseudo dates Nagisa was setting him up on.

“It’s not something that I could teach, you know.  I don’t even know how it started.  I guess we just spend a lot of time together.”

“That’s so mean, Mako-chan!   You’re just being selfish.”

Slipping closer to the side of the pool, Haru kept a close watch on Makoto’s expression.  When he saw the hurt slip across Makoto’s face, disappearing the same instant it appeared, Haru decided he’d had enough.  Kicking his feet slowly, he approached Nagisa and Makoto.

“Rin-chan’s known Haru-chan for a long time, too.  Do you think….ahh…Haru-chan.” Nagisa blushed as Haru floated closer.

Pushing off the bottom of the pool, Haru braced his arms on either side of Makoto’s waist and raised himself up until he was staring into Makoto’s green eyes.

“Haru-“ Makoto began only to be silenced with a fierce, passionate kiss.  Surprised for only a second, Makoto returned the kiss with equal force until Haru broke off and slid back into the water, glaring at Nagisa the entire way.

“Ahhh!!! NO WAY!!!!” Haru could hear Nagisa’s exclamation even under water. 

Well, if that wasn’t enough to convince Nagisa to stop trying to set him up with Rin, Haru supposed he wasn’t disinclined to provide another demonstration.


End file.
